The Monster Remade
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Jade lives happily with her sane sisters, her love, and friends. And Kid is thinking of making a big decision: marriage. But, when something inside Jade awakes, someting evil, everything falls apart. (Story is better than summary, rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here the new story! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

 _4 months later_

Jade POV:

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Ruby put her hair brush down.

I smiled as I leaned against the door frame. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not feeling to good, you guys go on" My head started to hurt about an hour ago, so instead of going with my sisters to town, with our friends too, I decided to stay home.

Ruby put her earings on and looked at me. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Ruby. I'm sure" I love my oldest sister, but that protective streak is long and strong.

"Maybe one of us should stay-"

Amethyst groaned. "Ruby, she's fine! Can we go? We're gonna be late!" Ruby glared at her.

"Go. I'll be fine" They walked into the living room and got their coats. "I'm probably going to take a bath then go to bed. I might not be up when you guys get home"

"Okay. We'll see you later" They hugged me and walked out the door. I waved, then winced and rubbed my temple. This head ache won't go away. I might be going to bed early...

* * *

Not long after they left, I got in the tub. I sat there and relaxed in the warm, bubbly water. I sighed...

 _'Giggle...Giggle...'_

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. "Hello?" Nothing. I got out, drained the water, and started to dry myself. I put on some pj's and stepped out of the bathroom into the hall. "Anyone there?" Quiet. I walked into the den. The lights were turned out and moonlight streamed through the curtains. "Hm...gah!" Pain shit through my head and I grabbed my head. I braced both my hands on the wall and looked up. I was standing in front of the mirror. Just a round mirror with a gold frame. I squinted at myself...

Suddenly my reflection went wide eyes and grinned. My heart stopped because it was the same look Amethyst used to have when she was crazy. But something was wrong. The eyes were solid green, with a yellow cats eye pupil in the middle, the teeth as fangs. She laughed and shot her arm out. Her hands had claws that cut through my skin and made me bleed.

My mind worked again and I screamed, punching the mirror, breaking the glass.

No ones POV:

The others were sitting at a cafe in town. Kid looked around. "Maybe they decided not to come..."

"Oh, they're just a little late is all. Give them-Here they come"

Amethyst waved as she and Ruby walked up. Amethyst bounced into the sit next to Kid and patted her hands in the table. "Show us show us show us show us show us!"

Ruby sat down. "Calm down Amethyst" But she did smile and lean forward. "But I want to see it"

Kid sighed and smiled and reached in his coat pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring, with a round jade stone, flanked on each side by a small diamond.

"Oooooh~. So, when are you finally gonna propose? You've got Ruby's blessing, the ring. Why are you waiting?"

Kid sighed. "I don't know...just the perfect time, I guess"

Ruby smiled. "Well, you only get one first proposal. I can see you trying to make it special. But hey, the question doesn't matter, only the answer and the outcome. Jade will be thrilled, no matter how you ask"

Kid smiled. "You're right...thanks Ruby"

Kids POV:

I decided to walk home with Amethyst and Ruby. Ruby was right. I had everything set. Hell, I could ask her tonight! In fact...I just might. We walked up the path way when a squall stopped us.

Fang ran at us, he was slightly larger than I last saw him. He looked scared.

"Fang. What's wrong?" He ran back to the house, where the door...was open.

We ran up the steps and pushed the door open. We gasped.

Broken glass was on the floor. There were dents and holes in the wall and the bookshelf was knocked over. The lights were out and...blood. it was on the wall and the floor. At the end of the hall was Jade. She was curled in a ball, clutching her head and whimpering. Her arms and hands were bloody.

"Jade!" I ran to her and knelt on the floor in front, scared to touch her in case I hurt her. "Are you okay? What happened?!"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Sh-She a-attacked m-me..."

"Who, Jade? Who did this? Who hurt you?

She shuddered and slowly looked up at us.

"I did"

* * *

 **There! How's that for a first chapter? Hope you look forward to more of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Enjoy this next chapter, we're gonna cover some backstory.**

 **And a little side note, because I realized that I might have caused confusion with ages. I never found out how old everyone really was, so I made them 16 when I started. So now they are in the 18-21 range. I should have cleared it up sooner, my bad. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

Kids POV:

Mira, the nurse at the school, wrapped up Jade's arms. Her eyes had gotten dark again, but that also could have been lack of sleep. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

I thought we were making progress. I didn't think she would go as far to hurt herself-okay, that's a small lie, since she did try to kill herself bringing her sisters back. I looked at her...but it was different. Her eyes didn't show sadness, they showed fear, she really was attacked, it wasn't provoked.

"So, what happened?"

Jade took a deep breath. "I was at home...not long after Ruby and Amethyst left, I heard...someone. But when I looked around the house, no one was there. I Suddebly had a shot of pain in my head, then..." she gulped.

"Jade? What happened?"

"I...I crawled out of the mirror..." that got everyone's attention.

"You...crawled out of the mirror?"

"Like that one horror movie?"

Jade shook her head. "No BlackStar. It was...more like my reflection. But...it looked different. My eyes...they were solid green with a yellow cat eye pupil...and it had claws" she looked at her arm. "I don't know if I lost it, or if that actually happened, but...I was terrified none the less"

Ruby and Amethyst went stiff beside me and did glances at each other. "What happened after that?"

"She...she grabbed me and we fought. She managed to get on my back and I tried to get her off. She kept cackling and wouldn't stop. I finally managed to get her off, but she disapeared, but...I could still hear her...laughing at me...and...it got louder..." she paled and took a deep breath. "That's when you arrived...that's it"

Ruby suddenly took a step forward and looked at Mira, Sid and Stein. "I need you to leave. There is something I have to ask my sister" They took a long look at her.

"Alright. It's obvious it's something you don't want us to hear" They left, closing the door.

Ruby sighed and covered her eyes...suddebly, it was obvious that she was crying. Her cheeks were wet.

Jade slowly stood up. "Ruby?"

Amethyst had tears in her eyes. "Ruby, please tell me...that she's not..." Ruby looked at Amethyst. Her eyes were red and starring to puff.

"...I'm afraid...it is..." Amethyst covered her mouth and tears flowed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with Jade?"

Ruby took a shuddering breath. "Who knows the story of The Monster?"

"I've heard of that story..." I looked at Maka. "It's an old legend, something to keep little kids from sneaking out at night. The Monster was something that destroyed towns and cities-"

"It _was_ a legend...but...the creature was real..."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait..." that sounded familiar. Then it clicked. I looked at Jade. "That'd what your mother said when we fought her"

Jade nodded. "Yes...I never heard the whole story, but...what does that have to do with me?"

Ruby sighed. "The Monster, out mother, was...not always what she was today. She did destroy towns...but...she wasn't sane while doing it"

The silence and realization crashed on us. "Y-You mean...?"

"She was a beast. I heard the whole story. She had no human mind, the magic and dragon took over. Having much power, it established terror and control on the land. It killed so many lives. But her magic kept her from being found" Ruby wiped her eyes and shook her head. "It took her so many years before she could tame the beast...and..." she looked at Jade with tears. "...it seems you possessed the ability"

Jade froze. "W-Wait. I'm-?!"

"You were born, you had a much bigger connection with our mother! You must...that ability must have been passed to you...we figured...that's what mother was trying to do..."

"Do...what?"

My body went cold. "Make another monster. She was making another monster, one she could control without losing a part of her"

Ruby nodded. Jade sat down on the bed slowly. Her eyes watered. She took a shuddering breath "what...what can we do?"

Ruby hugged her arms. "We don't know...but...we need to find out how"

"Kid, you're father. He might know how to-"

"No!" They all looked at Amethyst. "We can't. We remember, our mother told us. She said that Lord Death claimed if she made another monster, he would kill her and it both"

"But Lord Death likes Jade! Maybe he can do something!"

I sat next to Jade and hugged her. She didn't move. "I'm a monster..."

"No, you're not. And we're gonna help you" I looked at everyone. "I will...tall to my father. I won't give out everything, but I will speak to him"

We needed to find out how to help Jade...and somwthing tells me we don't have much time.

* * *

 **There! Some more back story for you. I don't know how long this one is gonna be, but it will not be the last book, I can tell you that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. So ,let's continue on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

No one's POV:

Jade grumbled and started to scratch inside the bandages. Ruby grabbed her wrist and scowled. "Stop that"

"But they itch..."

"I know, but if you scratch, they'll open more wounds" Ruby went back to cooking.

Jade sighed, then looked up at her oldest sister. "Ruby...could I be...I mean...is this what mother wanted to do?"

Ruby stopped. "Honestly...I don't know...maybe...that's not the case and it's just-"

"Me loosing my mind?"

Ruby sighed. "No, that's not what I'm saying...well, maybe. I can't explain it..." she set the spatula down. "I'll agree, what our mother did...was not a natural thing. We don't know why she did it. I think the only one who did know...was our father"

Their Father. Jade never met him. "What was he like?"

She shrugged. "He was nice enough. You looked a lot like him. You have his eyes, Amethyst has his nose, I got the chin" she tapped her chin and Jade smiled. "His DNA was used so we had a human side to us, I guess to keep the dragon gene under control or whatever. But...he did...um...w-with you, he..." she blushed.

"He actually got to have sex with mom, made me, and I wasn't born from an egg, but a womb"

Ruby sighed. "Yes, that's what happened. He never got to see you born, hell, barely got to see any of us. Mother tried to keep his distance from us"

"Why him?"

Ruby changed the temperature on the stove. "I think, and it's a maybe, he was the only one she could grab before she was heavily looked at. Since she got a control of the dragon, she was an easier target. Hell, I'm not sure" Ruby leaned back to hollar. "Amethyst! Hurry up! Dinner is almost ready!"

Jade sighed and looked at her bandages. "You think things would have been different if mother didn't kill him?"

"Very. She never loved him, he was just a guienue pig"

"Wonder how he wooed mom"

"I heard rumors it was a love potion"

"I heard that he drugged her food or something" Amethyst came out of the bathroom. "But not an appropriate topic now, that smells good Ruby. What are-"

They heard rapid steps, and the door flung open. Mato was there, Crona right behind her. "I heard what happened!" She walked in and slammed it behind her, evidently forgetting Crona was behind her. She walked over to Jade and started looking over her. "I heard, what's going on, how long did you feel this, is there a way to fix this?" She rambled.

Amethyst opened the door for Crona and he walked in. He nodded a thanks to her and walked over and put a hand on Mato's shoulder. "Mato, dear. Calm down" Mato lived in the school, same as Crona, so they were getting really close. Went on a date or two as well. Crona moved her and bent down to Jade's level and examined her bandages. "Hm..." he traced both sets of fingers up her arms, up her neck, her cheeks, and finally resting on her temples. Crona frowned. "Thats...not good"

"What's not good?"

Crona sighed and stood up. "Jade...I'm sorry, but you do have madness. However, this one is different. Raging wild, it's unstoppable. But when caught and contained, as of now, we might be able to destroy it"

"Destroy is a strong word, especially of it includes Jade's mind"

"The worst that can happen is we can destroy her mentally and turn her to a vegetable-" Jade's gulped and paled. "-But even that option is slim...if done safely"

"Puh-lease!" Ragnarock popped out and sat on Crona's head. "I felt it too. This madness is concious of us! It'll never give us the chance!" He sniffed then looked at Ruby. "Whatcha cooking, cutie?"

Ruby went a little red with anger, but Crona tapped Ragnarock. "We can. Even this madness can drop it's guard" He looked at Jade. "Best nit use a lot of magic..." he looked her over. "And have someone with you at all times. It activated when you were alone. It doesn't want to be stopped"

Death the Kid POV:

"Father. I wish to...ask you something"

"Name away my boy!" I was with my father in the death room. Since I'm going to take over the academy when hes...gone, I've been working with him to be ready for it.

"If...we were to face...Crona's black blood...'episodes' but it was more...wild and, from someone we know and trust, how would you deal the matter?"

"Hm...try and fix it. If we can't, well, pray that we aren't too attached to them..."

Not very helpful father. "But, _how_ could we help? Is there anything we can do?"

My father looked at me. "Does this have to do with Jade and the episode she had?"

My stomach dropped. "How did you...?"

"Nothing happens in this school without me knowing...I also heard from Stein. He said that Jade had an episode and from the sound of it...it didn't sound good"

I sighed. "I want to help her. She doesn't deserve to be like her mother"

"I know Kid. I like Jade too...and I heard the news. You really love her to take a big leap like this" I rubbed the back of my head. "I know you want to spend your life with Jade. But, until we can figure out how to help her, I think you should put it off. I like Jade..." He put a hand on my shoulder. "But I love my son more"

"So...you're not going to...?"

"Kill her? As I said when she raised her sisters, only if she proves to be a problem. I won't do anything now...but, if she does do something that can hurt the people of this city...I better not regret my decision"

* * *

 **I'll leave this here. I think, either one or two more chapters to this, I don't know. We'll see. I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here'sanother chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

Kids POV:

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I've looked everywhere. No matter where I look, I can't find a damn thing for Jade! I sat down at a table. I was in the library. No one was in this back corner. I sighed...then fished out the small box from my jacket. I looked at the ring.

I wanted Jade with me for the rest of my life...I don't want to lose her. If I lost her...I sighed and wiped my eyes, hoping I wasn't crying. I wanted to spend my life with her, to be see her every morning...maybe even start a family with her. If I lost her before all that...

"Kid?" I brought my head up. Ruby and Maka walked over. "Everything okay?"

I sighed. "No, I'm not. Ruby, Maka, what if I lost Jade? What would I do?"

Ruby sat down. "I know. I've never felt the connection you felt to my sister, but I don't want to hurt her either"

I sighed. "Whose with her now?"

"Amethyst, BlackStar and Tsubaki. They're going around town. Crona and Mato went to her tree to find something. We just got back from mother's castle. Nothing"

"Maybe she destroyed any history?"

"Or she never wrote any. Our mother was very good a keeping secrets"

I put the ring back in my pocket. "I asked my father. He never knew why your mother regained sanity...I hope we can...I've got a feeling that we don't have that much time"

* * *

No ones POV:

Jade sipped her tea then grabbed her wrist to keep herself from shaking. Her head was pounding...as was her heart. She took a deep breath.

Amethyst and BlackStar came back. Tsubaki left a while ago to see if anyone needed help.

"So, I need to go. I might have heard a place that can help us"

"Really?" _"NO. THEY CAN NOT STOP ME. THEY CAN NOT STOP 'US'"_

"BlackStar will take you home and jeep an eye on you"

"O-Okay..."

"Are you okay? Maybe I should stay-"

"No If you can find something that can help us, that could work"

"I'll keep her in order"

"Alright...I'll see you later"

* * *

BlackStar and Jade walked back. Jade's head pounded. Meanwhile, BlackStar kept talking.

"I can't understand how it would feel to not be in control then again I'll surpass God and I'd make sure nothing attacked me-"

Jade stifled a grumbled. She could not handle this. "Hey BlackStar. Let's take a shortcut. There's one close by"

"Fine by me" They took a left into an alley. BlackStar stopped ahead of her. "Wait it's a dead-" _Wack!_

Jade dropped the wood plank she used to knock out BlackStar. She smiled and walked out of the alleyway, making sure no one was around. She blinked and her eyes were solid green with a yellow cats eye pupil. She blinked and her eyes were back to normal and she walked back home.

* * *

 **I had nothing this chapter! I'm sorry! But I wanted to get going without taking too long. Hope you enjoyed either way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, I'm sorry about the last chapter I literally had nothing for that one! This one should be a little better. Enjoy!**

* * *

No ones POV:

Ruby put the book back and sighed. "Anything?"

"Nothing. You?"

"No...there has to be something!"

Kid walked back over to her. "I've asked my father, Mato...I'm close to just going to the witches and asking them-"

"No need!" Amethyst ran over. "I already did! I've got news!"

"What did you find out?"

Amethyst walked to a table and put a page down. "Our moms madness wasn't uncommon. For strong witches with strong magic and animal instincts, it's not uncommon for them to lose control. Our mother just happened to be the most destructive"

"What do we do?"

Amethyst gulped. "That's the thing. There has to be so much magic to burn it out..."

"Meaning?"

Ruby paled. "We have to sacrifice ours to destroy it"

"I'm willing to do it! Anything to save Jade!"

"Me too. C'mon. Who's watching Jade?"

"Blackstar. They should be at her house by now" They left.

* * *

They were rushing down the street when they saw a figure running at them...

"BlackStar!" He ran over, clutching his head, blood running down. "What happened, where's Jade?!"

"Bitch knocked me out! Said about a short cut...damn..."

Ruby paled. "It's starting...we need to go... _now!"_

Jade POV:

I gripped the edge of the sink and breathed. I was hot...feverish...my head throbbed and for some reason my throat burned. I gasped and turned the sink on. Water came out and I gathered some in my hands and splashed my face. Laughter filled my head. I yelled and gripped my forehead in pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped...and I went numb. I sighed...then laughed. A crazy laugh...and yet...I felt like I wasn't doing this...I took my hand away and smiled a wide smile, with fangs in my mouth. My eyes were solid green...a yellow cat eye pupil. It's happened.

I...am The New Monster.

Kid POV:

The sky started to darken and we heard thunder as we ran to her house. "Hurry! We need to get there before-!"

Suddenly something burst through the roof of the house, and started to fly above. "No...we're too late..."

Jade. She had wings like her mother did. Green with a yellow membrane, a green dragon tail. She laughed and threw her palms at us.

"Duck and cover!" We dove to the sides and she fired a column of dark green fire at us. I struggled to get up as she landed.

"Tch Tch tch. Such a shame..." she smiled and examined herself, then stretched. "Mmmm! It feels so nice to finally host this body!" She froze, then ducked as BlackStar jumped over her. He landed and twirled Tsubaki, in her weapon form.

She snarled as she stood up. Maka was on her other side, Soul in his weapon form. Liz and Patty turned into their weapons and I grasped them. But...I couldn't do this. This was still Jade. I couldn't fire at her...

"You don't need to..." Ruby was behind me. "You need to distract her. We'll take care of her" I nodded.

Jade laughed. "Come now, you really think you can defeat me?" She jumped up, flapping her wings. "I'd like to see you try!" And just to prove her power, she raised her arm up and a giant fireball formed. She turned to her house and launched it.

The house exploded. We ducked to avoid bits of debris. I stood up slowly. She smiled at the wreck and laughed. We all stood frozen.

"Now let's see...I'll start with...you!"

"Kid look out!" I turned just to see her launch herself at me.

 _Bam!_

Something rammed into Jade, knocking them both over. Jade got up and hissed. Fang got up and shook, growling at her. She lunged and they tangled on the ground, fighting. Fang got away from her, flying. Instead of going after him, she threw dark green fire at him. He ducked and rolled, until one hit him and he fell. He groaned and shakily got up. His wing was burnt and torn.

Jade glared at us. "What makes you think you can stop me?! Don't you get it? I'm a monster. A strong monster. Understand this now! **_Nothing can stop me!"_**

 _"Except us!"_ Jade didn't have time to react. Two columns of fire, red and purple, hit her. She arched her back and screamed. Amethyst and Ruby stood an arms length apart, firing a bright fire at Jade. It was not easy work. They were sweating and pale. Jade howled as the fire wrapped around her.

They pulled up and a dark green fire was puled out, above Jade. She collapsed. The fire twisted and moved, howling.

"C'mon...just...a little...more!"

"R-Ruby...I-I...can't...we need more...power!"

I...we needed to do something to help! But what, none of us had any magic! Suddenly, a column of light green fire fired up. Jade. She was on her back, firing at the ball of dark fire. It screamed and the fires surrounded it. The fires left the girls and wrapped all around the ball. Then it collapsed on itself and explodes, sending embers and sparks.

Ruby and Amethyst sighed, falling to their knees. Jade...Jade!

"Jade!" I ran to her and knelt down, cradling her. Please...please, be okay!"

She moaned and looked up and smiled. "Hi...I guess...a bunch of crazy happened, huh?" I laughed and hugged her, crying. "Ow...Kid, ouch..."

I let go and she sighed. Ruby and Amethyst limped over. "Jade...you...we..."

"Sacrificed our magic...we have no more...magic..." Jade saw her house. She slowly moved to get up. I helped her up and she just stared.

"Jade...I'm so sorry..."

She sighed and just leaned into me. I hugged her, keeping her close.

* * *

 **I'll leave this here. Well, this was fun! But, it is not over yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Let's continue with this story! I think we're gonna do this then one more extra chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

Death the Kid:

I opened the door to my house and Jade and her sisters walked in, Fang limping behind them. His wing was torn and scarred so bad, he wouldn't be able to fly again. If he did, he'd be very lopsided.

"Thanks for letting us stay here"

"It's no trouble. My house is your house now" I glanced at Jade. She hugged herself. She looked frail and scared now...it wasn't her fault...not all of it anyway.

Patty hugged Amethyst's arm. "C'mom Amethyst! You can room with me!" She dragged her off, Liz and Ruby trailing behind. Jade didn't move.

"Jade..." I put my hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault..."

"It's gone...my home...my magic..." she smiled. "The madness"

"You did fine without your magic, and this is your home now" I kissed her head. "You're not alone with this. My room is upstairs. I'm sure you can borrow some clothes from Liz or Patty and get cleaned up"

She turned to me. "What about you?"

"I have to meet with my father. I need to tell him you aren't a problem and to fix some stuff"

She nodded. "Okay. You'll be home later?"

I cupped her face. "I promise" I kissed her. She looped her arms around me and held me close. I didn't want to let go, I almost lost her.

She pulled away, breathless. "I won't keep you here any longer...you get going"

I nodded and kissed her head.

Jade POV:

I slowly opened the door to Kids room. We ate dinner and Liz gave me a night gown to borrow. Kids room was so clean and organized. I didn't feel like I belonged here, covered in soot and dirt. I sighed and looked for the bathroom.

I found it to the side and walked in, closing the door. It stripped down and looked in the mirror. Well, now I have new scars to join the one my mother gave me. I turned on the water, hot, and got in. I hissed, then sighed. I leaned back and let my tears flow.

I can't believe it. I almost killed everyone, I disabled Fang, and my home destroyed. But...I felt...free at the same time. My sisters and I don't have to fall into any path my mother thought for us. We're...free.

* * *

I floated my hand across the desk. Liz's night gown fit me, just slightly, it was a little small. I looked around. I was too restless, I didn't want to stay still and sleep. The moon shone through the window. The room was slightly dark. I sighed and turned to the window.

I heard the door open and Kid walked in. "Oh, you're still up?"

"Can't sleep...yet..." He nodded and took his jacket and shoes off, putting them in a closet. He walked over and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You look beautiful..."

I blushed and looked away. "Don't say that...I'm not..."

"Yes you are. You don't realize _how_ beautiful you are to me..." he cupped my face in his hand and made me look up to him. He smiled. "You're beautiful, strong, smart...carring-"

"Did you see tonight? I'm not carring..."

He shook his head. "That wasn't you. It was something that was completely not you. Jade..." he moved his hands to my waist, pulling me close, my hands resting on his chest. " I love you. So much. I almost lost you tonight...and not for the first time. I'm done waiting until something takes you from me..."

"Waiting for what?"

"Jade...will you do me the love and honor...and will you marry me?"

My eyes widened and I felt tears in my eyes. I smiled. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you"

He smiled and kissed me deeply. I moved my arms around his neck. I loved him...and I didn't want to lose him...I purposely tripped him and we fell back on his bed, him on top of me. We kissed for a bit longer, then he pulled away, panting.

"J-Jade...I should leave and let you sleep-"

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. I was not letting him get away from me. Not tonight, and not ever.

* * *

We lost ourselves to lust and passion. I didn't want to lose him. Life is about taking risks and recovering from the bad ones. This was a risk we were both willing to make...

He was so gentle. He went slow, and made it as pleasurable as he could. It still hurt, but he soothed my tears and waited for me. When he moved...

I never felt such a feeling. Feeling such ecstacy, pleasure, and heat. It was such a feeling that I enjoyed...and could enjoy for many more nights to come...

* * *

I laid on top of him, panting. My head rested on his chest, hearing his heart pounding as he panted. "Oh Kid...that was... _amazing!_ "

He rubbed my back. "I'm glad...you...enjoyed that..." I shifted up and kissed his neck, then nuzzled him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted to sleep.

Death the Kid POV:

At some point, I woke up. I rubbed my eyes aND looked around. Jade was to my left, hugging a pillow. I smiled. What we did...will b a feeling I will always be remembered. And also the fact that we're engaged...

I realized the reason I woke up was because my mirror was glowing. My father was calling me. I got up and put on my boxers and pants I had one. I rubbed my face and tapped the mirror. My father appeared on the mirror.

"Ah Kid! Did I wake you?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Yeah...what's wrong?"

"Checking up on you, I figured you would be up by now"

"Mm..."

"So how everyone settling in?"

"They're fine. Liz and Patty are glad to be rooming with Ruby and Amethyst"

"Good, good. And Jade?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, she's settling in just fine..." I rubbed my neck.

"Uh...huh"

I rubbed my head. "Kid?" I looked over and Jade was sitting up, holding the blanket to her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Jade, my father's just checking in. Go back to sleep" she nodded and laid back down.

"Ah~ I see...well, I'll let you go back to sleep...it seems like you still need it" I blushed.

"Bye father" I swiped the mirror and It went blank. I went back to the bed. I took off my pant and crawled back under the bed.

Jade snuggled up to me. "I love you"

I kissed her head. "I love you too"

Jade POV:

The sun hit my eyes and I blinked then open. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Kid was gone, but I saw some clothes. It was a pair of sweats and one of Kids shirts. I got up and got dressed.

I went to the dinning room, rubbing my eyes. Amethyst and Ruby were at the table.

"Morning Jade. About time"

I sat down. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. Kid left about two hours ago. I'll get you something to eat" Ruby went to the kitchen.

Amethyst leaned on her elbows. "So...what happened last night? You seemed extra tired"

I stuck my tongue out. "None of your buisness"

Ruby set a plate down. "Really you two, stop it"

I smiled and started eating.

"Jeez Jade! Something so scandalous!" Amethyst smiled.

I raised my hand, showing my engagement ring. "Jokes on you, I'm engaged"

 _"He finally asked you?!"_

I whipped my head up. "You knew?!"

"Duh! He asked for Ruby's blessing for this!"

I looked back and forth, then sighed. Sisters.

* * *

 **And there! And we're gonna do one more chapter! So we're not done yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everybody! Last chapter, but not the last book! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

 _3 weeks later_

No ones POV:

"And...there" Ruby put rhe makeup brush down on the table and smiled. "Turn around"

Jade turned around to the mirror and did a quiet gasp. "Oh Ruby..." Jade looked at the woman in the mirror.

Ruby smiled. "You look beautiful Jade"

Jade smiled. "Only with your help" Jade looked back at the mirror. A thin, strapless, white wedding dress, with a sort of wrap around the waist. Her hair was pulled into a brain with white flowers braided in, the veil on her head, attached to a diamond head piece. Ruby had just finished her makeup. "It's really happening today..."

Ruby smiled and hugged her sister. "I'm so proud...and so happy"

Jade hugged her back. The door opened and Amethyst, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty Mato, and even Blair came in.

"You ready Jade?" Amethyst saw her and smiled. "Oh Jade...you look so pretty!"

Jade blushed. "Thanks. I'm really happy too"

"I bet"

Blair opened the bottle of champagne she brought with her and poured some glasses. "C'mon girls! Some pre-celebratory drinks!"

"Really Blair?" But Maka smiled and she accepted the glass.

Everyone got a glass and Jade was the last one. She just looked into it. "What's wrong Jade? Just a small sip, we won't have you stumbling down the isle"

"I...I don't think I should..." Everyone looked at her.

"Why not?"

She bit her lip and looked at everyone. "...because it wouldn't be good for the baby"

The room fell dead quiet. "Th-The...the..."

"J-Jade! You...you're...?!"

Jade smiled and nodded.

Two seconds passed before the whole room erupted in screams and cheers. Ruby and Amethyst hugged her tight. It's a good thing the drinks were put down.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. _you're pregnant!"_

"How far along are you?!"

"Does Kid know yet?!"

Jade laughed and managed to pry her sisters off. "I'm only about a week and a half week" her smile quavered. "I...haven't told Kid just yet..."

"Well, tell him today! At the wedding!"

"A-Are you sure?!"

"Of course! What better wedding present than telling your soon-to-be husband that he's going to be a father!"

Jade laughted, then wiped her eyes and tears started to form.

Ruby took a hancerchief out and wiped her eyes. "None of that. I already spent too long working on this"

Jade laughed. "Right...sorry. I'm just..." she placed her hands on her stomach. "Im...I'm just so happy right now..." Ruby and Amethyst hugged her again.

"Well, c'mom girls! We don't want to be late! Let's get this girl hitched!"

No one's POV:

Kid looked around and tried to calm his stomach. A lot of people were gathering at the church. He took a deep breath. It was going to go fine. After all, he was marrying Jade. He smiled. He was so glad he could say that.

"Yo Kid. You better get ready, I think we're starting soon" Soul, BlackStar, who was properly wearing a suit, and Crona were standing near him.

"Okay. Have either of you seen the girls?"

"I think their on their way"

"Thanks..." he sighed and fixed his tie. Was it getting warmer?

Crona put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. It's gonna go great"

* * *

The wedding was starting soon. Jade was standing at the back of the church, behind the doors leading to the main room, and looked out, and gripped her bouquet tight. Her stomach was twisting and churning. _"Don't throw up...now is not the time to have morning sickness...'_ She put her hand on her stomach. She needed to calm down, this wasn't good for the baby.

Ruby walked over and stopped. "Jade? Is everything okay?"

"I-I don't know...I'm so scared and nervous and I think I'm gonna be sick..." she fanned her eyes to stop from crying.

Ruby held her. "Sh sh sh. It's okay. It's hormones and the nerves, it's okay. Your sisters here"

Jade took a shake breath. "Okay...okay...I'm good...I'm good now..."

Ruby chuckled. "If you're like this at a week and a half, I can't wait until you're much farther"

Jade laughed and sniffed. She took a deep breath. "Okay...I'm ready now..."

Ruby smiled, then looped her arm Through Jade's. "C'mon"

* * *

The music started and Kid and just about everyone in the church looked. Kid smiled. Jade looked beautiful. She and Ruby walked down the aisle. They got to the alter and Ruby took her place behind Jade. Jade handed her bouquet to Ruby and took Kids hands.

Kids father was officiating their marriage, lucky Kid. Lord Death waited until everyone settled. "Dearly beloved, friends and family. We're gathered here today to witness eternal bonding between my son Kid, and his beloved, Jade. I will now allow them to say their vows and exchange rings"

Of course, Jade wanted Fang to bring them (cause why not?). Fang brought the ring pillow closer and Kid took. He gave Jade the ring she got for him and he held her left hand, holding her ring.

"I, Death the Kid, take you, Jade, to have and hold, for the rest of our lives, and for eternally after. I will hold you close, protect you, and always put you and my love for you first. With this ring, and my vows, I make you my wife" He put her ring on her finger.

Jade took Kids hand. "I, Jade, take you, Death the Kid, to have and to hold, forever and there after. I will do my upmost to put you, my love for you..." Jade smiled, tears glistening in her eyes."And our child and love we will hold for it first" Kids dyes widened, then he smiled and Jade saw his eyes glisten. "With this ring and my vows, I make you my husband" Jade put the ring on his finger.

"Kid, do you take Jade to have and to hold, forever or for worse, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do"

"Jade, do you take Kid to have and to hold, forever or for worse, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do"

Lord Death looked out. "Does anyone object to these two being wedded in holy matrimony?" It was quiet. "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss"

Kid pulled Jade close and kissed her deeply. Everyone cheered and clapped. They finally pulled away. Kid looked in her eyes. "A-Are you...?"

Jade nodded. "Yes" Kid smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

 **I might as well end this book here. I don't know 100% the order of weddings, so I got as close as I could. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this book! This is definitely not the last one, I'm gonna do like... a short story type thing, its gonna be basedan arounder a ltitle bit after this moment you can probably guess about what. But I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


End file.
